Myths of Avalon
by Iell Eruo
Summary: Arthur and his Knights come across a mysterious band of warriors who carry messages from Rome and plan to settle in Woad territory. KAx? Crossover. Can you guess?
1. Close Encounters

**A/N:**

I don't own King Arthur, I don't even own the video…

Ooh! Ooh! I do own the plot twists! It's a crossover! First one to name the correct fandom (with a valid reason, no wild guesses) gets written into the story! Any takers?

**Setting the Scene:**

"_Clan's native language."_

"Common language."

'Thoughts.'

While some characters do speak Latin in this fic, it has fallen out of common usage in the general population, having been relegated to ceremonial usage in the church, educational institutions and government offices only. (Hey, they're all connected anyway.) Context demands that only wealthy, educated men can read it, much less speak it well… Assume that anything in italics cannot be understood by anyone outside of the clan and you are on about equal footing with them when it comes to deciphering the Latin. If you absolutely insist, I will provide translations, otherwise: let the games begin!

**Chapter One – Close Encounters**

Britain, Late Summer, 466 AD

"_I win!"_ Liren smirked triumphantly as her friends' horses topped the hill to stand with hers. Unfazed by their race, the four riders all stared at the valley below while their mounts recovered and they waited for the rest of the caravan to catch up. For a moment no one answered as they all stared at the amazing sight before them; as far as their eyes could see, and they could see quite far mind you, a wall stretched across the land. Not just any wall, it dwarfed most of the trees that grew along its length. Figures in red cloaks could be seen pacing along the top and watch fires were tended at regular intervals. Totally out of place in the rugged beauty that was Britannia, Hadrian's Wall was purely Roman. And very impressive.

"_Well, unless I am dreaming, this is the great wall we are looking for, and if that is the case, then we are almost home."_ Satis said quietly, patting the neck of his mount.

"_Home?"_ Sana's voice was wistful as she drank in the thought. _"It has been so long since that word has held any meaning for us. Home. Yes. We could be happy here."_

"_And safe for the most part."_ Liren smiled at her companion. _"I am sure that we can reach some kind of accord with the native people here and be free to live as we please."_

"_Ever the optimist, Lin—"_

"_Liren!"_ Sana hissed, cutting him off. _"Never use that name out here!"_

"_No one can understand our words…"_ Satis began again, but Sana's look stopped him from finishing his thought.

"_You never know who understands what in a strange place, _Satis_, it is best to be on your guard no matter how safe you feel."_

"_Wise words, sister."_ Menno commented, reigning in his horse next to the fourth companion and tugging on her braid.

"_Do you never tire of that?"_ Liren asked, eyebrow peaked at his display.

"_Tire of what? Showing my affection to my beautiful sister or sneaking up on your secret councils?"_

"_I was not speaking to **you**, but since you brought it up, why **do** you insist on 'sneaking up' on us? I would have thought you more mature than that. Honestly Isolde, how do you deal with the incongruity that is your brother?"_ she asked, neatly shutting him out of the conversation by turning her back to her friend whose only response was laughter.

In the woods not far away Bors and Lancelot were having a heated discussion over the paternity of newly born little Ten, much to the amusement of most of their fellow knights who were field dressing a stag. So it was not that odd when only Dagonet noticed Tristan's head tilt to the side suddenly before he nudged his horse in the direction of the ridge.

"What is it?" he asked, quietly coming to stand at the scout's side.

"Voices." Was the only reply he received, but that was not unusual either.

"You check it out, I'll alert Arthur."

They nodded to each other and went their separate ways.

By the time Tristan returned the hunting party was silent, the deer carcass packed away in a tree and all signs of their activities had been erased.

"What did you find?" Arthur asked gravely.

"Small band, about a dozen men and women, on the ridge staking out the wall and settlements."

"Woads?" Lancelot suggested.

"No paint and they are all mounted. Plus two drawn carts."

"Gypsies?" Gwain guessed.

"Too fair skinned, no bright colors."

"Armed?" Dagonet asked.

"Archers and swordsmen, all."

"All?" Galahad sputtered.

"All."

"It could be a show of force." Arthur mused. "But then who are they trying to intimidate? And why? Knights?" He asked, knowing what their reactions would be.

"I like riddles." Bors said, mounting his horse.

"Really? I thought they made your head hurt." Lancelot snickered, loosening his twin blades and ducking Bors' fist.

"It has been a while since I have seen a 'fair' maiden, Gwain."

"You may **see** some soon, Galahad, but I don't think they'd let you touch."

Dagonet and Tristan just caught Arthur's eye and turned their horses in the direction of the ridge. Arthur smirked. 'And here I thought this day was going to be boring.'

"_We have company."_ Fides murmured, eyes flicking quickly in the direction of the trees and back.

"_I know. Call everyone together and then we shall go see what they want."_ Viator ordered, never looking away from the wall below. When the group was more subdued he turned his horse and Fides followed him toward the forest eaves.

"They spotted us, Arthur. What do you want to do?"

"It looks like they want to talk. Lance, you're with me. The rest of you, hang back until I call."

Everyone was tense as the four warriors met halfway between the two groups. The strangers halted their horses and dismounted, the dark-haired one holding the horses leads while the silver-haired one stepped forward, open hands spread to show his lack of weapons. In return Arthur dismounted and met him while Lancelot held their horses a few feet away.

"Greetings, commander." The stranger said, placing his right hand over his heart and inclining his head in respect. "I am Viator and I speak for my people."

"Greetings Viator," Arthur returned the gesture, "I am Arthur Castus and I speak for the Knights of Hadrian's Wall. It is our job to patrol this area, so naturally we are curious as to your presence here."

"I thought you might." The man smiled a little. "It is providential that we have met, then, for, among other things, we carry a letter for one Arthur Castus stationed on the Wall."

"Oh? And what other things have brought you to the edge of Rome's influence?"

"That is a long story. Suffice it to say that my friends and I have satisfied our tour of duty in the Roman army and have gathered all that remain of our kin to settle the land grants we were given. Fortunately they are adjacent to each other. When another of our many friends discovered our destination, he requested that we deliver a personal letter along our way. Here we are. Here you are. And all the papers are in the wagon."

"You seem heavily armed for settlers." Lancelot muttered.

"It is a long journey from Rome to Britain and even settlers must be on guard." The dark-haired man said evenly.

Arthur blinked and studied the man standing 15 feet away. "You must forgive my friend's suspicion. He has learned caution during his years here."

"A worthy lesson for any warrior." Viator replied, eyeing his second. "As I have said, this is all that is left of our clan. Rome extracts much from her soldiers and their families. We would protect what is left to us even if that means that our women must go about armed."

"Caution indeed." Arthur was beginning to understand the man's miserly attitude about personal information. No doubt his own knights would behave in such a way if they returned at the end of their service to find only a handful of people left in their own tribes. He glanced up at the sun and then came to a decision. "Well sir, the day is swiftly drawing to a close. We have just come from a successful hunt and I invite you and your people to join us for dinner this night. You may lodge in our hall if you wish and I will assist you where I can in reaching your destination."

"We thank you Arthur Castus and Knights for your generosity. Perhaps we may be of assistance to you in the future." Viator nodded respectfully again.

"I look forward to that. Now, would you do us the honor of allowing my knights and I to escort you to our home?"

"The honor would be ours."

Arthur and Viator clasped forearms and then turned back to mount up. Sighs were audible all around as the warriors returned to their respective people and explained the situation. Some of the clan members were visibly relieved and eager to finish their journey while the knights were still cautious. Tristan led them all back to the clearing to finish dressing the stag, a task that went relatively quickly under the nimble fingers of the clanswomen.

"Look at how fast they do that! You can barely see their knives move." Galahad exclaimed.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to touch…" Gwain replied.

Menno and Alan traded glances from their positions across the clearing. Perhaps it was too soon to let down their guard just yet.

Along the way to the wall, Arthur had learned a little more about their guests. Viator, Fides, and Alan had recently completed their terms of compulsory service in the Roman army stationed in Macedonia. They had each been given the customary land grant and chose adjacent parcels on the British frontier. When they returned to collect their families they found only seven members of their tribe remaining after repeated raids and a bout of the plague had devastated their homeland, the location of which no one would say. As the story progressed the knights had become more sober and less cold to the group, each one thinking that it could be them in a year or so. By the time the gates of the settlement passed overhead the whole group had come to a silent truce and relaxed their guards, although not fully.

As always, Jols was there to assist the knights when they returned from a foray, Vannora and her children waited behind the metal gates, and this time there were a couple of kitchen drudges waiting to haul off the meat. The difference was that this time there were more than twice the number of people and horses packed into the courtyard making things a little more chaotic than normal. After the meat had been hustled off to the kitchens and servants were sent to ready suitable accommodations for the guests, things calmed down somewhat.

While the clansmen followed Arthur and Lancelot into the Round Table room to deal with paperwork the women stayed in the courtyard with Jols and the rest of the knights. Somewhat curious himself, Jols attempted to communicate with the newcomers while providing refreshments for the women and their horses. With only simple words and hand gestures it was somewhat cumbersome; added to this was the fact that the women would fall back on Latin when they couldn't translate words into Common. This habit did not endear them to the knights; the more discerning of whom quickly distracted the more hotheaded one by offering to buy him a drink when they were finished. Said hothead went about the normal routines of stabling their horses and stowing gear faster than everyone else and proceeded to drag said wise one down to the pub.

Vannora, however, was undaunted. What was a language barrier when compared to five potential babysitters? She had noted that there were no children in the small group and the longing on the women's faces had not gone unnoticed, either. After her customary greeting with Bors she stepped over to the newcomers and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Vannora, but you can call me Van, and these are my kids with Bors over there."

"Sorry. Not much words." was the halting reply.

"Van." She tried again, pointing to herself. "Children, mine with Bors." She motioned to all the kids and then pointed to Bors and herself again. "What's your names?" she smiled, pointing at the women. If the answering smiles were any indication, they understood that just fine.

Liren, being the most outgoing of the bunch, did the honors while Zora and Danica stayed closer to the wagons. Sana was enraptured with baby number Ten so he was quickly entrusted to her keeping. The only stranger unaccounted for was the one that interested Bors' woman the most.

"Who is she?" Van pointed to the woman who had charmed the scout's bird and arrested his attention.

"Isolde. _Again with the birds._" Liren smirked, nudging her friend to look as well.

"How is she related to you?"

"Menno sister. To belong Marcus house."

"Marcus?"

"Ah. Viator. Marcus…title…for to laugh."

"Marcus is his nickname?"

Hesitant nods.

"Belong how?" Van nervously eyed the woman petting Tristan's hawk and blushing under his silent stare.

"Filiōs Marcī sunt. Add to house." Liren wove her fingers together to form a tight bond. Van's mood shifted from nervous to downright worried.

"What would he have to say about her behavior, then?" she gestured to the couple by the wall. The other women murmured concernedly in their own language.

"Marcus protect. Fierce." Sana said in hushed tones, gently rocking the baby.

"She to remember Marcus of wife to lose, long past. No to desire to lose also. No good." Liren said grimly.

At that moment Jols stepped up to the women and announced that accommodations were ready and they were welcome to wash before dinner. Sana reluctantly handed the baby back to Van while Liren moved across the courtyard to get Isolde's attention, almost dragging her through the door.

"To see Van dinner?" Sana asked as she followed the group inside. Van nodded, deciding to have a long talk with her lover about broaching the subject with Tristan. They weren't going to like this news one bit.

**A/N:**

I hope you liked my chapter more than Van liked her gossip session… Either way, drop me a line and let me know. Any guesses at the crossover?

Iell Eruo


	2. Impressions

**A/N:**

I don't own King Arthur; I still don't own the video: family can't take a hint…

However… I do own the plot twists! It's a crossover! First one to name the correct fandom (with a valid reason, no wild guesses) gets written into the story! There have been some good tries already (thank you Alexandra) but no successes as of yet. Any takers?

**Setting the Scene:**

"_Clan's native language."_

"Common language."

'Thoughts.'

Assume that anything in italics cannot be understood by anyone outside of the clan and you are on about equal footing with them when it comes to deciphering the Latin. If you absolutely insist, I will provide translations, otherwise: let the games begin!

**Chapter Two – Impressions**

Britain, Late Summer, 466 AD

Arthur Castus, Commander of the Knights at Hadrian's Wall, Britannia

From Pelagius, Teacher of the Good News, called to work in Rome

Strength to you.

I pray that this letter finds you well in both spirit and in health. It has been many years since we last conversed and some things have changed. For one, I have been called to Rome and now encourage our brethren in their leadership of the universal church. By God's grace the gospel has traveled the length and breadth of the Empire yet there remains much work to be done. Still, I count it all joy to see the Holy City and meet those whom God has called to honored positions of leadership. I have high hopes that they shall see the urgency of my calling and allow me to share the findings of my studies on equality in the body of Christ with an ever larger audience. Which brings me to the point of my letter: I wish to introduce its bearers to you.

I am sure by now that you have met Viator and Fides as well as their fellow clansmen. They have lived many years in Rome having served both in her armies abroad and as special guards to the Pope himself; during which time they have taken me in and smoothed my transition to life in this city. It seems that the bride is still somewhat unprepared for our Lord's return and I am grateful for their guidance as I settle in. It was not until recently that they were able to secure an honorable release from their duties in order to return to their homeland. When I heard that Viator and Fides were planning to gather the remains of their people and travel west to Britannia I knew that at last I could offer repayment for their kindness by way of this letter of introduction. Please do all you can to aid them as they settle the land grants given to them for their services rendered to the Holy Church. I understand the territory along the wall to be perilous but I am confident that you will find few whose kindness and loyalty could surpass that of these noble people.

It is with fondness that I recall the times you spent with me as a child and do not doubt that you will have made something great of the opportunities given you. I wait eagerly for the day when your duty is done and you may join me in my work. Perhaps by then I will be better established and your transition here will be with less difficulty. Until then, remember that there should be no enmity between the children of God, for we 'are all one in Christ Jesus.' Pray for me that I may have the courage to do the work set before me as I also pray for you.

Health and Peace to you, my son.

Even as I am your brother in Christ,

Pelagius

oOo

Arthur scanned the parchment once more, to make sure that he hadn't missed anything, before re-rolling it and setting it on the table/desk in his private quarters. The letter, in his beloved mentor's own handwriting, matched up with the account that he had heard on the trip to the garrison. If it was all to be believed then he was thrice bound to provide any assistance that they may need. With that in mind Arthur turned to a shelf, selected the most recent survey map of the area, and laid it open on the table.

"Pelagius is as a father to me; I trust both his word and his judgment. I shall do all I can to aid you or introduce you to the nearest man of integrity. This is the wall and the garrison. Where do your grants lie?"

The clansmen, who had been standing across the table by the fireplace speaking quietly in their own language, turned as one and studied the map. Alan produced more papers from the oilcloth pocket that had held the letter from Rome and handed them to Arthur. After a moments study the commander reached for a wooden instrument and measured off directions and distances.

"Here it is." Arthur said, pointing to a dark splotch on the map. "It is about a day's ride from the outpost, here. Looks like it is mostly forest, although there is a spring near the middle that feeds a large pond and the creek that flows out this side. It will take some doing, but you should be able to get yourselves situated before the bad weather kicks in."

"It's all bad weather." grumbled Lancelot from the corner. The clansmen eyed him silently before turning their attention back to Arthur.

"Pay him no mind. He did not ask to be here." Arthur said quietly. The strangers nodded and he continued in a normal tone. "You are welcome to spend the night in the hall and in the morning we will begin gathering supplies for your settlement and perhaps send a few scouts so that you know what is waiting for you there."

"That is acceptable to us." Viator nodded. "We are grateful for your generosity. Is there a place where we may wash before the meal?"

"Of course, I should have said so before; Jols is seeing to those arrangements and should be here any moment now to take you to them."

The one called Satis tipped his head to the side slightly and smirked a bit as Arthur spoke those words, for not five seconds later a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Enter." its owner commanded.

"Sir, all is ready for your guests." a young man announced as he stepped into the room.

"Thank you, Jols. Gentlemen, if you are satisfied that everything is in order you are free to enjoy yourselves this evening. I will see you at supper."

The clansmen bowed their heads in acknowledgement and then filed past the table to the door; Alan pausing only long enough to retrieve the land grant papers before following the squire out of sight.

"You realize that their land is dangerously close to Woad territory." Lancelot pointed out as he shut the door and sauntered over to the table.

"It is close, yes, but not necessarily dangerous."

"The forest overhangs the wall in some sections, Arthur! That is how they keep getting over here for their sneak attacks."

"I am not going to hang them out to dry. I thought you of all people would have known my character by now, Lancelot. They have been traveling for months. Let them clean up and relax a bit before you start throwing more worries at them. It can be covered tomorrow as we discuss the scouting trip. Let it rest."

"Fine. For tonight."

oOo

The mood of the clansmen was somewhat tense as they washed in the room where they were led. There was not enough time for a proper bath before dinner, but they could at least change clothes and Menno, being the youngest, was elected to fetch some (relatively) clean garments from the wagon. He opened the door to find Liren, half soaked, standing ready to knock.

_"Hello,"_ she said brightly, _"I was just wondering if anyone wanted anything from the wagon, since I am going there anyway."_

_"I was just on my way to get everyone some clothes."_ he replied.

_"Why? You look dry to me. You guys are much too serious to get into a water fight."_

_"Is that what happened to you?"_

_"Maaaaybeeee."_ she smirked.

_"Do I even want to know?"_ he quipped and followed her out into the hallway, shutting the door on the peals of laughter erupting from the room behind him.

oOo

The clanswomen had also been subdued when Jols had led them to a room where they could freshen up before the evening meal. Once again, it was Liren who broke the silence.

_"So, what do you think of the wall? Is this Arthur Castus really what Pelagius remembered?"_

_"It is possible."_ Danica answered, _"Men's memories being what they are. Things may have changed in the time that they have been separated, but I doubt that character, once established, can deviate so drastically without leaving some kind of external evidence."_

_"Even if we can trust the leader, can we trust his men? Alan told me some of what he overheard from them while we were dressing the carcass."_ Zora added. _"They seem to be used to having women entertain them at will."_

_"So we must not wander alone here."_ Sana concluded. _"We may be able to defend ourselves well, but it is best not to invite harm."_

The clanswomen nodded and murmured their assent, except one.

_"What have you to say, Isolde?"_ Liren ventured, nudging the silent figure who was absently pouring water back and forth between her hands. _"Isolde?"_ Still no answer. Liren grinned at the others before grabbing a small bowl of water and dumping it over the absent girl's head.

_"Ai! Liren! Why did you do that?"_ Isolde gasped, wiping the cold water out of her eyes.

_"Ah, she speaks at last!"_ Sana chortled.

_"What?"_ Isolde looked confused.

_"Come, child, you were staring at nothing and answering no one. How else were we to get your attention?"_ Danica said, offering her a towel.

_"I was... thinking about something. I did not realize that you were speaking to me."_

_"And just what were you thinking about, young one?"_ Zora asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

_"Or was it a 'who'?"_ Liren spouted, giggling at the wide-eyed look it earned her. _"It was a who, was it not? Let me guess! It was your horse, right? You were wondering if the stable-hands are taking good care of her, yes?"_

Sana rapped her lightly on the arm with the back of her hand. _"What are you thinking? Of course it was not her horse. One does not get that look on their face when one is thinking of an animal. She was thinking of something more personal."_

_"Oh, you mean like when Zora is thinking of Alan?"_ Liren grinned.

_"Or when you are thinking of young Menno?"_ Zora shot back, tossing a handful of water in her direction.

Liren squeaked in indignation, jumping to avoid it. The water splashed Sana instead who promptly reached for a bucket and started flinging handfuls at the moving target she presented. Between Zora and Sana's aim, Liren became rather wet before Danica decided to step in and take the bucket away.

_"That is enough! We are here as guests and you have spoilt this room with your unthinking immaturity. Liren, go to the wagon and fetch us all clean garments since it was you who began this mess."_

_"Yes, my lady."_ Ducking her head, Liren slipped out of the door.

_"You two, find something to mop up the water. I wish to speak with Isolde."_ Danica motioned for the younger woman to join her in a small ante-chamber and quirked an eyebrow at the others, who also ducked their heads and scurried around the room for cleaning materials. Once the door was closed, she sighed.

_"I am truly sorry, Danica. I did not mean to--" Isolde_ began but was cut off when the other woman raised a hand for silence.

_"I am concerned for you, child. The others are right to say that they know the look that you bore. It is true that they are one and the same as those that Zora and Liren wear at times. But they have known Alan and Menno for many years; they are of our kind, child, and their character is known. This man you have not formally met and have spoken with for only a few hours. He is a man of blood, of battle, who has led a hard life against his will. He is scarred and broken and quite frankly beneath you. Think of Marcus, Isolde. You belong to his house, joined to it when you were younger and helpless; he did not have to take you in, but he did. It would hurt him deeply if he knew the thoughts that you have entertained. Put this man out of your mind. He can only bring death and pain into your life." _Danica crooked a finger under Isolde's chin and tilted her face upward. Making firm eye-contact she smiled bitterly. _"Trust me, child. I know about what I speak." _

Isolde saw the emotions and memories that played across the older woman's unguarded face and her eyes widened with acknowledgement. Satisfied with her reaction, Danica nodded curtly and motioned toward the door.

_"Now, go help them clean up. The mess is partly your fault, too."_

After the younger woman was gone, Danica took a moment to herself, fighting for composure. It had been a long time since she had recalled the events of her past. Indeed, in some respects, it seemed as if another life-time ago. Still, the wounds ran deep and even now they reached forward to pull her back into despair, but she refused to give in._ "That was another woman,"_ she whispered. _"I am a new creature. The things of the shadow have no hold on me for I walk in the light."_ Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she walked back into the room.

oOo

Both having a remarkable sense of direction, Liren and Menno easily found their way back to the courtyard where they had left the wagons. They stepped out of the doorway just in time to see a bluish shadow move swiftly away from the one closest to the gate before disappearing into the jumble of buildings outside the garrison proper.

"_Did you see that?"_ Liren murmured.

"_Indeed."_

"_Do you suppose…?"_

"_Let us verify that nothing is missing from either wagon. Gather what you came for and we will alert the others."_

"_Right."_

Within a few moments both clan members held the garments that they were sent for and carefully tucked the coverings back over the vehicles before returning to the building they had just exited.

oOo

"_I do not like it."_ Satis announced when Menno had explained what he and Liren had seen. _"There is something going on here that is being hidden from us."_

"_I agree."_ Alan said, slipping into a clean tunic. _"As we were leaving the commander's quarters I overheard his second say that our grants are dangerously close to something he called 'Woad Territory.'"_

"_Who or what are 'Woads?'"_ Viator mused, pulling his long hair away from his face and braiding it back like a proper warrior.

"_Shall we confer with Danica?"_ Menno asked. _"She is related to the Lady and may have insight into this matter?"_

"_It is possible."_ Satis said after a moment. _"But mother had a resource that we do not. Her gift is not passed down through blood or familial ties like some; rather, it is bestowed to whoever is open to guidance. Let us ask all of the women, and take council together as we ought, for the decision affects us all."_

"_Agreed. Menno, fetch the women here when they are ready. We must speak together before the meal is served."_ Viator ordered, reaching for his boots.

"_Yes, my lord."_

oOo

The clanswomen were silent as they appraised the information shared by the warriors when they were finally assembled in one room. For a moment it was silent and everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts.

"_I know that a woad is a plant not originally native to these parts. It is cultivated here because of its use for dying cloth blue as well as treating headaches and fever. I do not understand how it can be dangerous unless applied by an inexperienced healer."_ Zora finally offered.

"_He did say "Woad Territory.' Perhaps he meant the area where the plant is farmed by those who use it."_ Alan clarified. _"If there is a dispute over boundaries of fields that would explain the danger; people can become unpredictable when they feel that their livelihood is being threatened."_

"_That still does not explain the shadow lurking by our belongings."_ Liren pointed out. _"Although, now that I think of it, the shadow did have a bluish tint to it. Perhaps the two things are related?"_

"_I agree with Satis,"_ Fides asserted. _"There is something underfoot here that is being withheld from us at this time."_

Menno nodded. _"Perhaps we should just abandon the land grants and head further west. We can lose ourselves in the mists and these men will forget that we ever existed."_

"_We will find no solace in the western mists. You forget that we are not allowed that option until our errand is complete."_ Danica admonished. _"We will gain nothing by fleeing and little by staying. At least for now we have a place to stay and refresh ourselves. I say we remain, if only for a little while; though we should perhaps post a watch over our belongings."_

"_What if it is nothing?"_ Isolde asked. _"We have lived so long among the suspicion and corruption of Rome that its ways have settled in our spirits. What if we are seeing a danger that does not exist, rather one of our own making?"_

"_Interesting point you have, Beautiful."_ Viator nodded, arching an eyebrow. _"What if we are grasping at straws? We have been treated well. There is no overt hostility. If we take our own precautions we may come to see that there is no danger. If there is, we will be ready for it all the same. Alan, devise a watch rotation for the time we remain here. No one is to stand guard alone. Be inconspicuous and alert at all times. The sooner that we are settled on our lands, the better."_

Everyone bowed their heads in assent and the matter was closed. As they were leaving, Viator stepped over and kissed Isolde's head. _"You are growing in wisdom, young one. I rejoice that you were added to my house, no matter the strain of the circumstance."_

"_And I, my lord."_ She whispered, ducking her head so that her damp hair covered the blush rising on her fair cheeks. Danica was right, Marcus loved her dearly and it would deeply wound him to learn of her attachment to one of the knights. She would simply have to ignore those feelings and find something else to occupy her thoughts.

**A/N:**

Ah, yes, it has been a while, has it not? I do think the date thing is funny, though: 7-12-06 and 12-7-06…

Many thanks to **Sachita**, **Scouter**, and **x.windance** for reviewing as well as to **Alexandra** for guessing! I have given you more hints now; keep the guesses coming. Even if you do not wish to guess, let me know if you found any problems with the story. Part of the delay in posts was the fact that one of the knights was slipping out of character. I finally got fed up with the problem and cut the entire scene. Still, I hope that does not create any problems with the storyline.

Until next time,

Iell Eruo


	3. Outside Insights

**A/N:**

I own King Arthur! No, really, I got the movie for Christmas! I still don't own the rights to it, though... But! I do own the plot twists; it's a crossover! About that...

I have good news and bad news:

- Good News: someone guessed correctly and earned the right to be written into the story

- Bad News: they have not communicated with me in the last six months

- Good News: I have decided to keep the contest open for another round

- Bad News: there is still no definite schedule for my chapter posts

- Good News: I have posted the latest chapter!

- Bad News: I could do this whole thing forever...

- Good News: I will stop now! On with the show.

**Setting the Scene:**

"_The Clan's Native Language."_

"Common language."

'Thoughts.'

Assume that anything in italics cannot be understood by anyone outside of the clan and you are on about equal footing with them when it comes to deciphering the Latin. If you absolutely insist, I will provide translations, otherwise: let the games begin!

**Chapter Three – Outside Insights**

Britain, Late Summer, 466 AD

Jols found the newly clean clans members in the yard by their wagons half an hour later. "Ah, there you are!" he exclaimed. "I had thought we'd lost you in the garrison somewhere. Come: the meal is ready and Arthur is waiting in the hall."

"Thank you." Alan answered warmly. "May we ask a favor of you before we go in?"

"Certainly."

"When retrieving clean clothes for this evening, Menno and Liren startled someone poking around our belongings. Is there someone that you trust to keep an eye on them while we are occupied with dinner?"

"What did the person look like? Perhaps I might recognize them."

Alan looked over at Menno who had come to stand on his left.

"We did not get a very good look, I am afraid. I think that we startled whoever it was. All we saw was a bluish-looking shadow dart away from the wagons toward the gate there."

"Bluish-looking?" the squire looked alarmed and the clansmen, who could follow the conversation better than the women, exchanged glances and raised eyebrows. "I am sure that it will not happen again, but I will tell the stable hands to be on the lookout for suspicious characters. If you are ready I will take you to the hall."

"Yes," Viator gestured, "lead on, young man. You have been more than helpful."

Jols ducked his head in embarrassment and turned to guide them indoors as the sun set behind them.

oOo

The squire ushered the guests into the hall where the knights and their commander waited with dinner. "Choose any seat you like." he said, gesturing to a round table which dominated the room.

"Equal seating for equally free people." Fides noted, smiling at Arthur.

"Pelagius would be proud to know that you remember what you learned at his knee." Viator nodded as he took the seat to Arthur's left. The clan members took his signal to fill in the other empty places and somehow Isolde ended up sandwiched between her brother Menno and the silent owner of the hawk that she had been admiring earlier.

Liren caught the mildly disapproving frown that Danica shot at Isolde from across the table, but when Menno's arm brushed her own, she forgot everything else.

"Strangers from distant lands," Arthur began and Fides shifted uncomfortably when Alan began translating. "We gather here as new friends and neighbors. Let us give thanks both for the success of our hunt and ask favor from God as we work together in the future."

Everyone lifted their cups in toast and cheered for whatever part of the speech they agreed with.

"L­­­­­ībertem līberālem!" Liren quipped and the younger clan members lifted their cups again.

_"You forget your place, cousin."_ Satis cautioned as Alan translated for the knights. _"They are not yet able to enjoy a 'generous freedom.' Do not push their tolerance."_

_"Sorry."_ she mumbled, ducking her head to hide a blush. Liren peeked just in time to see Arthur's wry smile as the knights toasted belatedly with mixed reactions, followed by the cautious older clan members.

"Ah." Viator cleared his throat and stood. "Please forgive the exuberance of youth." he asked, placing a hand over his heart. "She is somewhat excitable of late, as I am sure you have noticed." At Arthur's nod, which he returned, he continued. "Perhaps, if we are to have as great a friendship as you say, it is time that we should introduce ourselves."

"Well said." Arthur smiled, standing next to him and clasping him on the shoulder.

"And since tradition declares that 'the stranger should declare himself first' we shall. We are the last of our people to walk this earth, drawn from many kindreds, but together we are called the _Minuinún_ in our own tongue. I am Viator, speaker of our clan. This is my second Fides and his niece Sana." Each one stood for a moment as their names were called and bowed slightly to their hosts. "Danica, the wisest of those who remain; Alan and his beloved Zora; Satis and his cousin Liren; and, finally, Menno and his sister Isolde whom I have added to my house."

Although Tristan was looking at Viator during the little speech he was actually watching the young woman seated beside him. She seemed a bit startled when her chief mentioned their clan's name. Something was off about the whole thing, he thought. Vaguely he heard Arthur calling the names of the remaining knights and automatically stood when his was mentioned but went back to brooding as he sat down. No one actually noticed, really, since he usually had that kind of air about him anyway. All throughout dinner he watched the clan members as they interacted with the knights and each other. From the looks that Lancelot was giving them, Tristan reasoned that he was not the only one to feel uncomfortable. It bore further watching, he decided.

oOo

Isolde quietly slipped her shoes back on and picked up her cloak. After lying awake in the darkened room for three hours she could not stand it anymore. With all the grace and stealth of her people, she slipped past the door and disappeared into the dark.

Viator crouched in the shadowy eaves of the stable overlooking the courtyard, his cloak assisting him to blend into them perfectly. When Isolde stepped into the doorway he narrowed his eyes and watched her venture into the silent stone enclosure where the wagons waited. Once in the moonlight she threw her hood back and reveled in the open air, drinking in the vision of stars dancing above.

_"You should not be here alone."_ he commented quietly.

She flung her arms out and spun in her own dance, not at all startled by his presence. _"I could not sleep without seeing them once more."_

_"You invite danger."_

_"Not with you nearby."_

_"I may not always be close."_ he frowned, landing before her without a sound. _"It worries me that you would be so careless. The commander may be trustworthy, but his knights are a different matter altogether."_

She stopped spinning and turned to face him. _"They will not see anything that they do not expect to see. The medallions take care of that."_

_"Nevertheless, you are as lovely as your name proclaims."_ He stepped closer. _"No medallion is going to hide that from any man. Promise me that you will not be this careless again."_

_"But--"_

He cut off her words with a finger to her lips. _"Promise me."_

_"I promise."_

_"Promise what?"_

_"I promise that I will be more careful of my actions. I do not mean to cause you worry."_ she dropped his gaze.

_"I know that, Beautiful. But for you I will always worry." _he kissed the top of her head and stepped back, tilting her chin up to look her in the eye. _"Now, you have seen the stars. Go back inside and get some rest."_

Isolde nodded and did as he bid. Viator waited until he was sure that she was safely gone before taking a running leap, snagging an exposed roof beam, and swinging back up into his hiding spot without a sound. While his back was turned he missed the moonlight gleaming off of something metallic in a window across the courtyard. By the time that he had settled into his post, it was gone.

oOo

Tristan pulled back farther into the shadows of his room to contemplate the scene that he had just witnessed. Sorting through it all he came to the realization that he had learned something both useful and disturbing about the strangers.

For whatever reason the lady had ventured, unescorted, out of her quarters in the middle of the night, if it had not been for her the scout would never have seen her clan member's hiding place. It was uncanny how well the man had melted into the shadows of the eves. Tristan, who had watched over that courtyard for many years, had failed to notice anything out of place and it compounded his unease. The man was obviously close to the lady and, though the scout's sharp ears had picked up on a conversation that he could not decipher, he understood the man's intent: anger, concern, affection. The protective look on Viator's face had spoken volumes as he had watched Isolde return indoors.

Which brought Tristan back to the last bit: the inhuman jump onto the stable roof. If he had not seen it with his eyes, he would not have believed it possible! Indeed, even now he wondered if he had perhaps dreamed it all, but no, now that he knew where to look he could discern the faintest outline of a figure hidden in the eaves...

What manner of people had Arthur allowed into his fort, hall, and family? For now that they had established a guest-host relationship that is effectively what they were. Romans were nothing if not adherents to tradition and the Mos Mājorum dictated that the customs of the ancestors were not to be ignored. Besides that, though, they had a common friend in the man Pelagius which would have bound Arthur to their friendship anyway.

Like his mother, Tristan could get by with much less sleep than others required. He simply sat on the edge of his bed for several hours contemplating the events of the day before turning in fully clothed. Time was a useful ally, he had found. To speak ill of the commander's guests before he could prove his accusations would tip his hand to them and create discord between him and Arthur. No. When he had enough evidence he would approach Arthur, not before.

**A/N:**

So there you have it: chapter three. What thinkest thou? Do you wish to hazard a guess about what's what? Go ahead. Click on that little button. Buttons are your friends. Happiness is just one click away…

By clicking on the button, said Clicker acknowledges that they are not guaranteed happiness, but rather its pursuit as is their inalienable right endowed upon them by their Creator when He created them equal to every other Clicker that was ever created. If said Clicker currently takes issue with this idea they are encouraged to take it up with their Creator directly and not with this Authoress, who has not been cross-trained with the Complaints Department. Any messages of ill-will shall be printed out and added to the kindling bucket for her House's upcoming Fireworks and Burned-Food Extravaganza. Happy Explosion Day Peoples!


End file.
